Mirage
by Leni
Summary: Sometimes what you see is not what you get. BB with some AH in it.


_**DISCLAIMER:** Fox.  
**SUMMARY:** What you see sometimes is not what you get._ post finale, _though spoilers are so vague that I'd be worried only if you hadn't watched 'The Man in the Fallout Shelter'. I'm working from Angela's pov since she's the easiest character for me to handle. B/B with some A/H in between. **PG**  
**WORDCOUNT:** 2137  
**DEDICATION:** to Lucey. Sweetie, you know that if it weren't for you, this fic would have never been written. Love you, lots and lots and lots and... LOTS!  
**THANK YOU:** to Makd and Kitty Cat89 for the excellent beta.  
**FEEDBACK:** Loved._

**MIRAGE**

_by Leni_

Angela knew that work at the Jeffersonian was exhausting; but she'd never believed that hallucinations would be a direct consequence. She was working too hard, or maybe she _did_ need that change of jobs she'd contemplated some months ago.

However, before she could follow that train of thought, she noticed that most people in the laboratory had the same slack-jawed expression she felt herself wearing. Therefore she must be sane.

She was sane and happy. No, make it ecstatic. Finally!

Only the knowledge that she was an adult at work stopped her from whooping in the air. She'd been right all this time; and Hodgins owed her fifty bucks and dinner at a pricey restaurant. The scene in the middle of the laboratory was definitely worth a bottle of champagne; it wasn't as if Hodgins couldn't afford it.

Ten seconds ago, all alarms had flared. Everybody had looked up just to see the sight of Agent Seeley Booth heading toward Dr. Brennan with a determined expression. Before they had time to wonder why he hadn't used his identification card, they'd all been pulled into a _Twilight Zone_ episode.

Agent Booth had practically barreled into their department head, put his arms around her without caring that she was in the middle of work. When seconds had ticked by and the FBI agent still sported no broken bones for his actions, Angela had started thinking of hallucinations.

They were still hugging. Yes, those were definitely Brennan's arms around _him_. To top it off, it was obvious by the angle of their heads that Booth was whispering to her. Brennan was smiling. Smiling. Could they _be_ cuter?

Just as Angela was about to step forward and quiz the new couple for details, there was a disturbance at the entry. A short figure ran in, screaming 'Daddy!' as he came.

Booth released Brennan, eyes widened, and raced to intercept the boy before he could see the skeletons on the lab tables.

"This place is _big_!" the boy exclaimed as he looked around, arms happily around his father's neck.

Angela had to smile at the picture. Even at this distance she could see a resemblance between father and son.

"I thought you'd wait for me outside," Booth good-naturally chided the kid, looking backwards briefly to nod a goodbye at Brennan.

Brennan just nodded back.

Angela thought the exchange odd, especially after such an enthusiastic greeting, but she was distracted by the pout on the boy's lips, the irresistibly cute look he pulled on his father. "But I was bored!" Angela almost laughed out loud. Yep. Definitely his daddy's son.

Two guards, whom Angela recognized from the front doors, rushed in. Once they saw Booth and his son their expressions changed from worried to apologetic. "We are sorry, sir. We lost sight of the kid for only a second and next thing we knew…."

Angela tuned them off, though she still registered that Booth's voice had gone from playful and relaxed to a sharp tone when he answered. She wouldn't like to be in those men's shoes. Wow, Booth could be so _intense_. Brennan was so lucky!

With that thought in mind she walked towards her friend. Brennan was back to normal, studying the body in front of her and obviously unaware that everybody around her was still staring or blinking in disbelief. For a professional team that minutes ago had been focused on gathering details about the murder victim, they looked more like teenagers at the movie theatre. No work would get done at this rate.

Angela coughed loudly. When that didn't call Brennan's attention, she boldly poked her shoulder.

Brennan snapped up, an annoyed expression on her face.

Angela didn't back down. "Sweetie?" She pointed around the room; nobody was working. "I think you should call for a break."

Brennan looked around and nodded, waving everyone away. "Take half an hour," she said as she took her gloves off. It took a severe glare to get everybody to move.

Angela followed Brennan's movements with half her attention; the other half was in finding Hodgins among the leaving group. She grinned when he passed by her, and grabbed his sleeve without warning. "La Bohemia. Tomorrow at seven o'clock. Please wear something blue, and _no_ conspiracy theories, alright?" His eyes widened, and she laughed to herself – Hodgins hadn't thought she'd let go a chance to dress up, right? He may have been kidding about the bet; but she sure wasn't.

She only stayed with him long enough to see his nod. Then she repeated that he go with blue and moved quickly to stand before Brennan, right in her path to her office. 

"Yes, Angela?"

Angela just grinned. She actually couldn't find the words, and shouting 'Congratulations!' while the others were still within hearing didn't seem something Brennan would appreciate.

Brennan frowned, shook her head and walked swiftly past her.

Angela swirled around and followed.

A minute later, Brennan was sitting at her desk, going through her notes about the last case, when she looked up to find Angela still grinning at her. Brennan sighed. "If this is your way to ask for a free night, I'm sorry. We're running on a tight schedule and I need an I.D. of the body for tomorrow." She looked through her notes again, shook her head worriedly. "Booth thinks this is a serial killer, and I don't disagree. The markings in the vertebrae, when compared to X-rays of former victims are too…. Angela?"

Angela couldn't keep it inside anymore. "Honey, it's alright," she said as she rounded the desk and crouched before her friend. "It is me. You can tell me everything." She winked at Brennan. "And I mean _every_thing. Boxers? Briefs? Is he good? Please say he's good; you'll spoil my best fantasies otherwise."

Brennan looked at her blankly.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Okay, no more fantasizing about Booth. But only because the two of you are official now."

This time it was Brennan's turn to roll her eyes. "If you mean Booth's recent visit, it did _not_ signal a romantic relationship."

"Yes, it did."

"Booth was only thanking me. He knew it was me who'd sent the papers to Rebecca."

Angela didn't follow. The only Rebecca she knew in relationship to her friends was the victim of two cases ago. "You mean he's thankful for the paperwork on Rebecca Young? Sweetie, I hate to tell you this, but nobody _ever_ says 'thank you for solving this murder' with a hug."

Brennan shook her head. "Not Young, Stiles. Parker's mother," she added when the surname obviously didn't ring any bells to Angela.

For the second time in half an hour, Angela was taken off guard. Parker was the name of Booth's son; now she remembered that tidbit. But why…. how…. huh? "Huh?"

Brennan chuckled at her friend's expression. It wasn't often that something left Angela speechless. She quickly decided to explain the situation before her friend let her imagination fly free. "A couple of weeks ago Booth was in a foul mood," she began.

Angela nodded. How to forget? Booth was often cross at the cases he faced; but that had been different. Poor Zack had been the recipient of one of the agent's angry looks when he'd mentioned that it would be difficult to ascertain the murder weapon. The young man had avoided his favorite hero figure for weeks afterwards.

"I figured it was because Rebecca had cancelled Parker's visit," Brennan continued. "I didn't like working on that investigation. Booth is difficult to get along with on normal situations; his pointless and unfocused aggressiveness made me uncomfortable."

Or, Angela translated to normal-speak: Brennan hadn't liked seeing her partner moody and hurt. She smiled. "And these papers?" she prodded.

"I decided to send Rebecca copies of psychological studies, all of which had successfully demonstrated that boys adapt better to society when raised in close proximity to their fathers." Her friend shrugged. "Actually, Dr. Goodman helped me to choose the most recent and accurate titles."

Dr. Goodman was a traitor who deserved the worst torture for withholding such vital information. Regrettably, Dr. Goodman was also her boss. Instead, Angela focused on a word Brennan never used, unless necessary, and then it was with doubt and distaste. "But, sweetie. You don't believe in psychology."

Brennan played with her notes before settling them on a corner of her desk. "But I believe in children deserving the chance to be with their parents, whatever the circumstances."

Angela chose not to comments on that. Brennan had never handled the subject of family well; recent discoveries had made the situation worse. Privately, Angela thought it progress that she broached the topic herself. "Since his son… Parker?... came with Booth today, I guess your idea worked?"

"It was a solid argument." Brennan frowned. "But I told her not to mention my name. I don't believe she can be trusted."

Angela made a waving motion. "That aside. Most people don't take solid arguments unless they fit their wants." She didn't know what she pressing for; but she followed her intuition.

Brennan pursed her lips. "Booth always says that parents want the best for their children," she finally admitted.

Score! Angela was taking her intuition out for partying tonight. Not to La Bohemia, sadly; but her hopes were still high. She tamed a wide 'I'm So Right!' grin into a warm, friendly smile, and took Brennan's hands between hers. "You mean you approached a perfect stranger with only good intentions and Booth's word that she'd react how _he_ would expect people to? With no actual facts?"

Brennan blinked. She obviously hadn't thought of her actions in that light.

Angela patted her hand and stood up. "Just one more question, Brenn. Why were you smiling when he talked in your ear?"

"He told me that Parker would stay with him for half his holidays from now on. I was…." She seemed to struggled for the right word. "…happy." She straightened in her chair, and her next words came very slowly, surprised at them herself. "I was happy for him."

Angela nodded and began walking away. "You go, girl!" she said quietly as she reached the door, adding a quick triumphal gesture that wasn't subtle enough.

Brennan frowned at her. "Angela…" she began warningly.

Angela grinned. "Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. You and Booth are partners, that's it…. This means I can go back to pouring chocolate on him in my dreams?"

Brennan laughed in mock exasperation and that was the last Angela saw of her before she closed the office door. She turned around cheerfully, and almost collided into Hodgins.

"Oh, Angela. Hey! I was coming to see if Dr. Brennan….. Forget it. Am I coming to pick you up or do we meet there?" He snapped the elastic band against his wrist. He only did it when nervous or angry. Wow, Angela thought, Hodgins must really dislike losing a bet.

"Actually, we're on stand-by again."

His surprised expression told her to explain the new developments. She did as she walked to her office, Hodgins hanging to every word. In the end he passed a hand through his hair. "But…." He pointed to the spot where Angela's favorite potential couple had shown why they had potential.

Angela shrugged. "It's a matter of time, that's all. She's got it bad for him; she just has to catch up."

Hodgins didn't share her delight. "You mean nothing happened? Damn it. I've already made the reservations."

Angela raised an eyebrow. Now that was quick. She couldn't help but curse her bad luck. Those two better see the light real soon; she'd heard wonders about La Bohemia's cuisine and her paycheck didn't allow her the briefest peek into it. Not if she wanted to move from her crammy place anytime in the next year. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like I did. Can't you cancel… or something? Bet some lucky girl in your little black phone book will love to take my place."

Hodgins looked at the floor. "Actually, I was thinking…." He met her eyes and then shook his head. "Know what? Never mind. Maybe next time, huh?"

Angela nodded. "Sure thing. You don't have a chance, Hodgins. Those two _will_ realize they care about each other… soon."

"Sometimes people are blind to what they aren't interested in," Hodgins warned.

"You're right. Except that they are interested." She felt tempted to poke her tongue out, but didn't. Instead she playfully swatted his arm. "Next time ask for a place next to a window, alright? I love looking into the scenery while I eat. Nobody can be blind forever!" she laughed as she entered her office.

Hodgins didn't follow her this time. He turned back into the laboratory and laughed, too. A humorless laugh.

The End  
20/08/06


End file.
